The present invention relates to a telephone plug modules, and relates more particularly to an improved structure of telephone plug module which is easy to manufacture and install.
A telephone plug module may have different numbers of wire, for example, 4, 6, 8 or 10 wires. According to conventional telephone plug module manufacturing methods, it is not easy to insert the wires of a telephone line into position. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a regular 8-wire telephone plug module. The 8-wire telephone plug module comprises an integrally molded plug body having eight parallal slots longitudinally disposed at the top and respectively extended from the front end, a backward chamber defined on the inside, a plurality of parallel partition walls longitudinally disposed in the front narrow section of the backward chamber. The front narrow section of the backward chamber is disposed in communication with the eight parallel slots. When the eight conductors of a 8-wire telephone line are respectively inserted through the backward chamber into the eight grooves (not shown) among the partition walls, contact metal strips are punched into the eight parallel slots to hold down the conductors and to make a respective contact with the conductors (see FIG. 3). This structure of plug module is difficult to manufacture because it is not easy to insert the conductors into the eight grooves among the partition walls. When inserted, the conductors must be firmly retained in position before the process of punching. If any conductor is moved out of position during the process of punching a contact error will occur.
The present invention eliminates the aforesaid problem. The present invention uses a slotted insert to carry the conductors of the telephone line such that the conductors of the telephone line can be quickly and accurately inserted .into position. The plug body has a downward locating hole on the inside, a vertical stop wall and a back flange and a beveled tail on the outside. The insert has a retaining block, a vertical stop wall at the top, and two curved projecting strips at the bottom. When the insert is fastened to the plug body, the retaining block is forced into the downward locating hole to prevent backward movement of the insert relative to the plug body, the vertical stop wall of the insert stopped against the vertical stop wall of the plug body, and two curved projecting strips are stopped against the back flange and bevel tail of the plug body. Therefore, the connection between the plug body and the insert is secured.